


Here You Live

by Cali_se



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Alone at last."Well, that's that done with," Will said, shutting the front door and sinking against it, his relief obvious. "How did I do? Was I... suitably sociable?""You were exquisite." Hannibal cupped Will's face between his palms. "Youareexquisite."





	Here You Live

"Well, that's that done with," Will said, shutting the front door and sinking against it, his relief obvious. "How did I do? Was I... suitably sociable?"

"You were exquisite." Hannibal cupped Will's face between his palms. "You _are_ exquisite."

"Do you think they liked me?"

"How could they not?"

"They kept staring at me, like I was some kind of... exhibit."

"I imagine they were admiring you."

Will nodded. "Like an exhibit!"

"Perhaps we were both on show. Perhaps they were wondering exactly what it is that we do behind these walls, when we're together, all alone."

"Mm, I think they might have guessed by the way you kept catching my eye from across the dining table and winking. Oh, and didn't you kiss me at some point? Yeah, I do believe that was you."

"You make it impossible for me to resist, Will. Your beauty is distracting. To all but you."

"I'm beginning to come around to the idea of being... indiscreet."

They smiled at one another, and a still, silent moment passed between them before they fell into an embrace, pressed up against the door, bringing each other into a passionate kiss. They pulled away just long enough to look into each other's eyes before their mouths met again. This time, Hannibal pulled Will closer to him, holding him in an ever tightening bear hug, as though he couldn't quite get close enough. Will steadied himself and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck as he pressed back kiss for kiss, yielding to the insistence of his lover's tongue, opening his mouth to welcome him inside.

It didn't take long for their desire to escalate once they'd made their way through the apartment and into the bedroom. Increasingly irritated by the confines of their clothing, they removed everything that was a hindrance to them before settling back into each other's arms, this time entangled on top of pristine sheets. Unable to resist the tempting curve of one another's lips, they soon fell back into trading messy, open-mouthed kisses. Their bodies found a shared, sensual rhythm as their tongues met and danced, and erotic sounds escaped their lips.

They could have remained just as they were, moving together skin against skin to create a delicious friction, until they both cried out, slick come coating their bellies - but tonight something pulled them even closer together, urging them to unite, one inside the other, connected. They took their time as they prepared themselves, deliberately slowing down the pace, bringing each other to the brink, teasing, touching. Will bit his lower lip as Hannibal inserted one finger inside him, then another, and another, until he was pushing back, asking for more, _'please'_.

Hannibal willingly obliged; withdrawing his fingers, watching Will's face all the while, he eased his entire length into Will's body. He stayed still for a while, buried balls deep, allowing Will to adjust to his presence before he began to move. They both moaned their pleasure as together they began to rock at a slow, steady pace, Will holding Hannibal tight inside him.

Unshakable in all other aspects of his life, in this situation - with Will in his arms, a part of himself nestled deep inside him; naked, aroused (in love) - Hannibal was utterly captivated, very nearly vulnerable. Will Graham was his paradox, his weakness and his strength. And Will knew it all too well, because Hannibal was his too.

Smoothing dark tousled locks away from Will's forehead, Hannibal searched his face imploringly. "Open your eyes, my darling," he said. "See me."

Will complied, and his eyes burned into Hannibal's as he came. It was a precious gift to both men, and no small triumph, to maintain eye contact in their bliss; when Hannibal followed in his turn, he kept his gaze steadily fixed on Will's face.

They kissed briefly before reluctantly easing themselves apart. Each man immediately missing the intimate sanctuary of the other, they took each other into an embrace. With a hand against Will's chest, Hannibal relished the rhythm of his lover's heartbeat; Will stroked Hannibal's hair, the tips of his fingers brushing his scalp as the evidence of their lovemaking dried on their skin.

"We kept our socks on," Will observed. "What's your professional analysis, Dr Lecter?"

"I'd say this was an intimate connection built up over time, now comfortable," Hannibal answered. "I think one only does this sort of thing with the most... familiar of lovers."

"Mmm. I concur." Will smiled, rubbing his foot against Hannibal's. "The most familiar of lovers."

Hannibal pulled back to look into Will's eyes. "You are so familiar to me now, Will," he said, "it's as though I've absorbed you into my body and here you live, beneath my skin, in my bones, in my blood."

"We've pretty much absorbed each other." Will took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Is this contentment?"

"I think so. Yes."

"I've never been all that good at recognising it. And as for love..."

"We know each other inside and out. Both the light we hold and our shadow selves. That is, I think, the deepest form of love, the definition of contentment."

"I guess it is... I spent so long trying to run away from this," Will said, placing his hand over Hannibal's where it still lay against his heart. "I tried so hard not to want you, but... it was way too late to turn back."

"For me too."

"Now I don't ever want to let you go."

"Then don't. Stay with me."

Will traced his fingers lightly over the curve of Hannibal's mouth and then followed them with his lips. "Where else would I go?" he said.


End file.
